Yoshifumi Aoki
is a member of the Student Cultural Society and Taichi's best friend. He is a classmate of Yui, a girl who he constantly confesses his love to. He claims to have loved Yui from the moment he saw her and does not hesitate to show it. Amongst the Student Cultural Society, Aoki can be considered the least serious due to his philosophy of always living carefree. Despite meaning well, his natural goofiness and perverted tendencies often earn him the ridicule of his fellow club members. __TOC__ Character Overview Personality Light-hearted and silly by nature, Aoki can always be counted on, even in the most tense situations, to crack a joke and be himself. Despite his goofy personality and shameless pervertedness, Aoki has been noted to be quite perceptive and is, at heart, a chivalrous character who only has the best of intentions. Aoki has also proven to be a very resilient person as he is regularly berated for his antics by his fellow club members, but he never stays down for long. Key Problem Throughout the course of the series, Aoki is shown to struggle with his inability to help others. Try as hard as he may, Aoki finds that his cheerful attitude can only accomplish so much. Appearance Aoki is a young man with dark brown eyes. He is the tallest of his friends and his distinctively blond hair is cut down the middle. Aoki is usually seen in his school uniform. Background History Aoki originally wanted to join a "Players' club" and despite knowing that Yamaboshi High did not have such a club, he still wrote it down as his first choice. As a result, the school placed him in the Student Cultural Society by default. When Aoki was in junior high school, his first love was Nishino Nana. However, Nana eventually moved away due to her parents' work. Later during Aoki's second year of junior high, a girl in his class died in a car accident. Realizing how fragile life is, Aoki swore to live life freely so that when he meets his end, it will be without regret. Relationships Friends *'Yaegashi Taichi': A male member of the StuCS club and Aoki's best friend. Aside from sharing adult videos with each other, Taichi will often act as an emotional support for Aoki. Despite all this, Aoki expresses slight jealously towards Taichi, envious of how good his friend is at helping others, especially Yui. *'Nagase Iori': The President of the StuCS club. Due to having similar natures, the two are shown to be good friends. *'Inaba Himeko': The Vice President of the StuCS club. Inaba is often the person to keep Aoki in line when he gets carried away with his antics. Despite all the merciless punishment and insults she gives him, when all is said and done, the two consider each other good friends. *'Kiriyama Yui': A female classmate and fellow member of the StuCS club. Aoki has made multiple love confessions to Yui in the past and she has turned him down each time, though she gradually warms up to him. Never wavering, Aoki swears to make Yui happy and it is through his efforts that Yui eventually manages to overcome her androphobia. During the Michi Random arc, Aoki declares that, despite feeling useless in the midst of the many phenomenons, as long Yui cares about him, he can keep fighting. Others *'Nishino Nana': Aoki's first love. They dated during their first year of junior high, but had to break up when she moved away at the end of that year due to her parents' jobs. Aoki claims she looks similar to Yui. Trivia *'Heartseed' considers Aoki the most boring and ineffective of the group. *Strangely, Aoki's friends never use his given name when referring to him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Student Category:Cultural Research Club Category:Yamaboshi Private High School